Arietta's Sorrow
by Beijing Express
Summary: ...Because all she wanted was to be with her Ion... Sync/Arietta. ONESHOT.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Tales of the Abyss. I just own the ideas here.

* * *

**Arietta's Sorrow**

…_Because all she wanted was to be with her Ion…_

**_By: Nietono-no-Shana_**

It was a cool summer night, as the moonlight shone brightly against Daath's cathedral. Arietta could hear the crickets in the grass, chirping away as the fireflies danced around in the courtyard.

She pulled her legs up from the ground and put them on the stone bench, pulling them closer towards her body. She put her arms on her knees, and buried her face on top of her arms. Curled up like this, she thought, perhaps everything would just all go away…

Sitting in silence, she came up for air and turned to look at the stone plaque across from her that read, "HERE LIES THE BODY OF OUR BELOVED FON MASTER, ION."

'This is where is body _would_ be,' she cried to herself, 'If it wasn't for Anise…'

He had meant so much to her. Ever since she was taken under Van's care, and had been dropped off at Daath, Ion had taken her under his wing, even though it had been her job to protect him. From his dark green hair, to his soft white robe, to his bright smile…it was just about everything that Arietta had loved about him.

Ion had been the only one she could trust. He had been the only one that understood her current state: no parents, no home, nothing…all because of the Hod War.

She had been lost for all this time. That was, until Ion had saved her and had been so kind her…

But then there came Anise.

She had to come into the picture and ruin everything…

The priests at the cathedral had relived her of her job as Fon Master Guardian, and had cast her aside in order to replace her with a new girl, Anise.

Anise.

Even the name sounded despicable. It sounded so evil, so malicious, so horrible-sounding…

And each time that name rang inside Arietta's head, she could feel herself tense and her hands clench into fists. She could feel the rage seething inside her, and her blood pressure increasing each time she thought of that pig-tailed brat…

'I hate her,' she yelled inside her head. 'I _hate_ her. I hate her so much, I would-!'

_"Arietta, please, stop this!"_

Arietta's eyes widened and she raised her head to look up into the night sky.

At that moment, she'd just remembered one of the last things that Ion had said to her…

"Stop this…"

"But I can't, Ion," she sobbed as she could feel tears falling down her pale face. "I can't let Anise get away with what she's done to you…"

Arietta looked over at the gravestone once more, imaging Ion standing right beside it, smiling over at her and waving. She blinked her eyes, only to see her image of the Fon Master fade into the dark of the night…

"Ion…" she whispered, wiping a few tears from her cheeks.

"Thinking about Ion again," a voice asked from behind her. "…Right?"

Arietta whipped around to see Sync, leaning against the trunk of a tree, his arms crossed as always. She blinked over at him, as he took off his bird-like mask and slowly came over towards her, taking a seat next to her on the cold, stone bench.

"I loved him," she said in an almost inaudible voice. "I loved him so much…"

Sync flinched at the words Arietta had said. He stiffened at straightened up his posture as he sat quietly beside her.

Yes, Arietta loved Ion.

And Sync was a lot like Ion.

But he wasn't _her_ Ion…

He was just a useless replica of an Ion…

He wouldn't be Arietta's Ion.

Not now, not ever…

"Why did Anise have to do that…?" she sniffled, wiping her nose on one of her black Lolita sleeves. "If she loved Ion so much, she wouldn't have…" She paused before continuing, "…killed him…"

"Maybe it was…meant to be," Sync said, his green eyes fixated on the gravestone that supposedly contained Ion's body.

"Meant…to be?" Arietta repeated. "Sync, how can you say such a thing?" she cried, her pink hair swishing against his shoulder as she turned to look at him with a hurtful expression.

"How can I not?" he asked back, his eyes unfazed, and not even bothering to look at the person he was speaking to. "Ion was just a piece of trash…"

_Just like me…_he thought.

"Don't say that!" she shrieked, her voice cracking as she yelled. "Ion is not a piece of trash! If anything is, _you_ are!"

Then, she broke down and started gushing out tears, crying out into the night sky for salvation…for help…_for Ion_…

Sync looked down at the ground, knowing that what he'd said wasn't the smartest thing to say in this situation. But his hatred towards Ion was undying.

Ion had replaced him.

Ion had been proclaimed better than him.

Ion was the one that Arietta wanted.

Ion was the one that Arietta loved.

And yet, he was the one…

…_That was a piece of trash._

Even though Sync would've defended himself from her insult towards him, he looked at her as she cried and sobbed. He watched as she rubbed her eyes and as she tried to calm herself down. He watched all of this…and felt horrible.

"Arietta," he whispered. "Please don't cry…" he said, slowly scooting over towards her place and putting his hand over hers.

She sniffled and rubbed her eyes again with her sleeve.

Why was Sync being so nice to her? Usually he would just flick her on the forehead and tell her buzz off. But why was this time different?

She decided not to pull away from him, and felt his warm hand on top of hers, and how soothing it felt to have someone beside her.

"H-How dare you say t-that Ion is t-trash," she hiccupped, trying to control her unsteady voice. "I-If I c-could, I would say that you're the p-piece of…"

"Trash, I know…" he finished for her, his voice soft and soothing in Arietta's mind. "And maybe I am, since I'm just a replica…"

"W-What?" she asked, turning to look at him. "W-What do you m-mean?"

However, Arietta did not get her answer, for Sync had suddenly pulled her close to him, and put her head to his chest.

She could feel the warmth of his body on her pale cheek, and she could feel her cold self warm up once she was taken in by Sync's arms.

He held her, his arms slim, but strong, his head resting upon hers.

"S-Sync?" she stammered, her tears becoming less frequent. "What are you doing?"

But he didn't answer that question, either.

Yes, he hated Ion.

He hated him more than anything.

And yet he loved the one who loved Ion.

He didn't want her to feel this way.

He wanted her to be happy…

So instead of answering her question, he whispered into her ear:

_**"Don't worry, Arietta. Even though I don't want to, and even though I hate him so much…**_

**…_I'll be your Ion…"_**

**-End**

* * *

**_This was my first contribution to the ToA fandom, so hopefully the Sync/Arietta fans liked it. I think they're one of the cutest couples in the game._**

**_I'd like to hear what you thought about this! :D_**

**_-Shana-san_**


End file.
